


Venom's Embrace

by heeroluva



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Horror, Desperation, Inflation, Mind Manipulation, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Urethral Play, Wetting, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Venom seeks sustenance from an unusual source.





	Venom's Embrace

Eddie has never been a big fan of running, but when he wakes up his skin feels too tight, and the urge to get out of his apartment, to move, is an overwhelming need that he can’t ignore. Eddie quickly pulls on a pair of shorts, a hoodie, and his trainers before heading out, enjoying the cool morning air as he sets off down the street.

Venom is quiet in Eddie’s head, but their hunger gnaws at him. Maybe he should have eaten before he left, but that’ll have to wait now. His world narrows to the steady pounding of his feet against the pavement, the miles and minutes passing by rapidly.

Eddie’s not as good at reading Venom as Venom is at reading him. Maybe it’s their biology. Maybe it’s Venom’s experience. Maybe Venom is just able to block him. No matter the reason, Eddie should know by now that Venom’s silence rarely leads to good things.

But absorbed as Eddie is right now, he doesn’t think to worry until he suddenly feels Venom’s smug amusement. That’s all the warning he gets before Venom engulfs his cock.

Stumbling to an abrupt stop and panting, Eddie doubles over as he hisses, “This is so not the time or place for this, Venom!”

_There is no better time for this._

Eddie grits his teeth, breath whooshing out of his lungs as Venom wastes no time plunging a thin tendril—not thin enough a slightly hysterical part of his brain screams—into his piss slit, slowly worming its way down his urethra.

Feeling eyes on him, Eddie fights the urge to grab at his crotch. Extra attention is the last thing he needs right now. Of course the gods are laughing at him because a hand suddenly lands on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

“You alright, man?”

Eddie struggles to focus his eyes on the other man, young, blond, and fit with worried blue eyes starting at him. “Ye-yeah,” Eddie gasps out, putting on a show of rubbing his upper thigh, so close to where he wants to touch. “Groin cramp.”

The man’s face twists in sympathy. “Shit, man, those are killer.” He hands over a bottle of water. “Here, this should help. You’re probably dehydrated.”

“Thanks, I don’t do this often,” Eddie says, gulping it down.

The man tries to make small talk, and maybe later Eddie will realize that he’s flirting, but now Eddie’s far from in the mood, and finally he takes the hint, turns, and runs off, leaving Eddie to stagger to a nearby bench where he folds in over himself.

The entire time Venom has been slipping deeper and deeper into Eddie, a strange mix of not quite solid and not quite liquid that Eddie’s brain isn’t sure how to process. Venom reaches a part of Eddie that causes him to swear, his cock trying to chub up, but Venom is wrapped so tightly around him that there’s no room for him to expand. “I hate you,” Eddie says as his soft cock throbs with displeasure.

_We do nice things for us, and that’s how you reward us? Truly we’re wounded, Eddie._

“Nice things? You can call this nice?” Eddie’s voice raises sharply at the end when he feels a sudden pinch deep inside his groin.

_Can you not feel it? How full our bladder is?_

Eddie opens his mouth to say no, that he has he no idea what Venom is talking about when the sudden need to pee hits him. He’s entirely certain that if Venom hadn’t been plugging him so completely, he would have pissed himself then and there.

Hands rising to his stomach, Eddie is amazed that he can feel just how very bloated he is, his lower abdomen slightly distended. He remembers drinking a six-pack at home last night, but that was after he’d already had a number of drinks at the bar. Normally after a night like that he wakes up needing to piss like a race horse, but today he hadn’t felt the urge at all. And he’d just topped it off with a liter of water. No wonder he feels like he’s ready to bust. “What’d you do to me?”

Venom doesn’t answer right away, at least not with words, just growing thicker within Eddie. Eddie barely chokes back the shout that tries to rise up his throat, his hands fisting against his thighs as he tries desperately not to draw attention to himself. He can’t stop the wrecked sound that slips out of him when the pressure in his bladder increases, the urge to pee having never been so great.

Shorts suddenly starting to feel too tight, the elastic cutting into his stomach, Eddie’s eyes drop as his hands rise to his stomach again, the bulge now clearly visible even through his baggy hoodie. Shoving the shorts lower to relieve the pressure, Eddie is hit by a sudden wave of contentment. “Venom!? Now would be a great time for an explanation.”

_We were hungry._

“We ate last night.”

_Not enough. Never enough._

“So the reason for this is…?” Eddie lets the question hang there, still having no idea what the fuck is going on.

_Humans secrete excess phenethylamine through their urine. This process is sped up through exercise._

“Are you seriously drinking my piss right now?” Eddie asks, face twisting in disgust. It’s easier to latch onto that than think about just how much influence Venom so clearly has over him.

_The alternatives are our death or a head eating rampage. Which is preferred, Eddie?_

Eddie briefly considers the head eating rampage because this is just wrong on soooooooo many levels. “I hate you,” he finally grumbles again as way of response. “Couldn’t you have, I don’t know, just absorbed what you needed from inside me? Was this really necessary?”

_Necessary? No. Fun? Yes._

“Fuck you,” Eddie bites out as the pressure continues to grow. He feels Venom move over his skin, flowing over his balls and pressing between the cheeks of his ass, nudging at his hole. “Don’t you dare—” Eddie stands abruptly and yelps when a Venom shoves a tentacle up his ass, the sudden stretch and burn of his muscles impossible to ignore. A passing dog walker gives him a startled look, and scurries away when Eddie tries to give an apologetic grin.

_Run, Eddie._

The public location and the chance of being caught is honestly the least wrong part of this entire thing, and the double assault within Eddie’s body sees his cock trying to thicken again, but Venom’s still too tight embrace denies him again. “You seriously think I can run like this?”

_Run, Eddie, and we’ll let you orgasm when we return home._

Venom climbs up Eddie’s body, his hoodie luckily hiding the way that Venom engulfs Eddies nipples, alternatively sucking on them harshly and teasing them with the sharp prick of teeth.

“I. Can’t.” Eddie bites out, certain that if he takes just one step his legs will give out beneath him.

_Run, Eddie, or you’ll never orgasm again._

For a moment Venom squeezes Eddie’s balls agonizing tight, and Eddie forgets how to breathe as a spike of fear shots down his spine. Venom could be bluffing, has to be, but it’s not a chance Eddie’s particularly willing to take right now. The first step is shaky, and the tentacle in his ass pulls out slightly. The second is only slightly less so as the tentacle shoves in deeper than before. Mind over matter. He can do this.

Eddie really hopes that no one is paying too much attention to him because he knows he’s running like he has something shoved up his ass because he really _does_ have something shoved up his ass. Worse is the way the tentacle fucks Eddie in time with his strides. Worse still is with each step his bladder is increasingly vocal about its displease, far too full and demanding release, now, right now!

When Eddie stops at a red light, he’s red-face, panting, and dripping sweat. His stomach now bulges hugely before him, stretching the material of his once baggy hoodie and throwing off his center of gravity. The tentacle is momentarily motionless, shoved so deep within him that Eddie wouldn’t be surprised to see it rise out of his mouth. Eddie desperately tries to silence that train of thought lest he give Venom more ideas.

_You’re delectable, Eddie._

“Glad one of us is enjoying this.” Eddie’s knees go weak, and he has to brace himself when the tendril in his cock starts to pull out. In no time at all, it starts to fuck his piss hole. Both tentacles suddenly change shape within him, shifting to spheres connected by a narrow piece between each. It’s less noticeable in his cock, but his ass clenches tight around each orb and is reluctant to let them go.

The nipple stimulation never lets up, and Eddie wants to sob as his cock continues trying to harden from the pleasure. The pressure of his bladder is impossible to ignore, and even the breeze against his skin is too much for his over stimulated nerves.

Eddies honestly isn’t sure how they get home after that, doesn’t remember the last couple miles at all, just know that when the door closes behind him, he’s stripping off his clothes faster than he ever has before.

Hands cupping his groin, Eddie is met by the slickness of Venom, his body fused to Eddie’s, totally preventing access to his cock. “Venom, please. You’ve got to let me piss, let me come. I’m about to burst here.”

_Must we?_

“Do you want me to beg because I totally will?” Eddie had passed the point of desperation long ago, will play whatever game that Venom wants to play, if it means he can empty his bladder and balls.

Maybe Venom takes pity on Eddie because the tentacle in his cock is suddenly yanked out, the spheres popping out of him in an agonizing rush. The roar that rises from Eddie’s chest isn’t human, and he isn’t sure if he’s coming or pissing or coming _and_ pissing, but his cock spurts and spurts and spurts as Venom massages his balls and continues to fuck his ass.

When Eddie’s brain reboots, he’s covered in more fluid than he cares to think about and sprawled across the very wet floor that he doesn’t look forward to cleaning up. His stomach has deflated significantly, but is far from its normal flatness, and his cock is still hard and throbbing between thighs, jerking in time to Venom’s continued thrusts in his ass, the tentacle having smoothed out again at some point and been joined by a second.

Rolling over onto his hands and knees, ready to rise to his feet, Eddie suddenly finds himself completely engulfed by Venom and unable to move.

Usually when they’re like this, Eddie doesn’t notice Venom except as an extension of his own body, but now every inch of his skin is acutely aware of just how fully Venom is covering him. He can’t see, can’t hear, can’t even talk as Venom oozes into his mouth and down his throat. And how fucked up is that that he’s somehow still breathing.

Unable to move, to do anything really, Eddie’s certain that he should be terrified, but he’s not. Instead he focuses on the way his cock and nipples are being sucked, the way his throat and ass are being fucked, on the tentacle that’s once again pushing itself down into his cock, making itself at home deep within his body.

Eddie’s body and mind welcome the pleasure, surrendering completely to Venom’s embrace.

In the face of Eddie’s submission, Venom’s own pleasure is sharp and brutal and quickly eclipses Eddie’s, and if not for Venom’s hold on him Eddie is certain that he’d be lost to it, swept away by its pull never to return.


End file.
